Miles Strickland
Name: Miles Strickland Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Academics, student council, soccer, espressos and lattes Appearance: Miles is 6’2” and weighs in at 180 pounds. He is slim with some visible muscle, mainly due to genetics and occasional exercise. Miles is someone who clearly takes the time for personal hygiene and grooming to maintain his clean and presentable appearance. He is Caucasian with a medium skin tone. His eyes are green and his nose and lips are slender, but proportionate to the rest of his facial features. Miles will often wear a cheeky expression or smile on his face, portraying a sense of confidence. He has thick, slightly curly, clean cut blonde hair. It is short, with the length going down to just past mid-forehead after a shower and well-styled neatly with product. He tends to grow some light scruff along his face rather quickly if he doesn’t take care of it. His face is usually smooth and clean shaven as he believes it to be more professional looking. Miles normally wears clothing that can be described as preppy in style. When dressing casually, Miles will put on a nice jacket over a preppy brand T-shirt and a pair of nice kicks. At the time of abduction, Miles wore a dark Harrington jacket over a red, Ralph Lauren polo shirt with thin black stripes. He also wore black slacks with an Armani Exchange belt and pumped athletic kicks. Biography: Miles Strickland was born in Seattle, Washington to parents Theresa and Noam Strickland. He comes from a fairly wealthy family as his mother is a state’s attorney, his father is one half of a successful law firm partnership and his grandmother is a well-respected and long tenured college politics professor. He respects and looks up to his parents and grandmother as successful role models whom he aspires to be like, even from a young age. Miles has fraternal twin siblings named Layla and Leo who are three years younger than he is. They don’t get along all the time, but Miles still cares about them. Through early childhood, Miles was mostly cared for and raised by nannies or his grandmother when she wasn’t busy with her teaching job. His parents, who were typically busy with their careers thought to make up for the little time they spent with their son, by inadvertently spoiling Miles with anything they thought that he needed. Due to his upbringing, Miles became used to being pampered and getting what he wanted. The focused attention that Miles felt he was receiving from his parents seemed to lessen for him once his younger siblings were born. To lash out, he'd sometimes cause trouble to the younger children and was lectured for it by his dad, which was something he was not used to. Since then, Miles always feared upsetting his father in any way and always did his best to satisfy any high expectations he had for himself and his parents, in order to impress them and feel better about himself. Miles grew to be quite competitive in earning attention and would do what he could to please his parents and elders as much as possible. When Miles was a child, the Stricklands enrolled him in a private academy for grade school. He typically did quite well in school and found himself able to easily make friends with nearly anyone he wanted to befriend due to his natural charisma. Once Miles got a taste of praise from doing well in class by his teacher and family members, he made it a goal to do the best in everything at school in order to get that continued praise and attention. Being as ambitious as he was, Miles worked hard at getting the best grades possible or the most stars next to his name for every elementary school subject. Miles also tended to have the newest shoes, toys and backpacks that some of the other students did not and would exclude those who weren’t as fortunate from playing or socializing with him or his friends. He would do so in a passive rather than obvious way, which allowed him to appear as a mostly well behaved and polite student to the teachers and staff as well as other students. Being pampered and coming from a wealthy family left Miles with a somewhat elitist attitude towards other kids who weren't his friends or who he saw as equals. When making friends, Miles would socialize only with other students he viewed as being cool kids, while quietly snarking about others. If anyone were to cause trouble to him, he’d normally find a way to silently get back at them. He was usually polite in attitude and helped the teachers or adults whenever they needed it. If a kid went to a teacher and accused him of being anything less than nice, he’d simply deny it and claim a misunderstanding for which he’d politely apologize to the oother student. It was at that age when he learned that a good reputation with teachers helped him earn the trust needed to get away with some of his behaviors. At home, Miles discovered that he could order around his younger siblings more effectively by acting friendly to them and in return they’d be friendly back. He’d do so while phrasing his words in a way that could sway them to do things. He and his siblings ended up getting along decently aside from a few sibling rivalries. The younger children would follow Miles like a leader when playing with each other and they’d listen to almost everything he’d tell them to do. The good behavior toward his siblings earned Miles points from his mother and father. At school, Miles would use the same ability to charm and sweet talk other students to earn himself an even better image than before. He ended up winning a student citizenship award and became quite popular with his teachers and most of his classmates alike. Due to his parent’s occupations in law and his grandmother’s occupation as a politics professor, Miles became influenced by law and politics discussions. He would sometimes sit quietly and listen in on what they would chat about and some of it turned out to be quite interesting for the young boy. He also liked the idea that jobs in those fields earned very big benefits in money and respect along with some leadership and power, a trait which Miles liked having. His grandmother encouraged him to join the middle school student council after he was nominated and his father Noam made future plans with his son for a possible enrllment to a university in politics or law for the future. Right before high school, his parents informed him that they were going to enroll him to Aurora High School instead of another private school. They cited his cousin Naomi Bell as being a good student who made the decision as well and also noted that they wanted their son to be well-rounded in socializing with different types of people and things other than academia, such as sports. They both agreed that Noam's old high school alumnus was much better suited for that compared to the nearby private high schools. At first Miles was appalled at the idea of going to a public school, but agreed to the idea as he didn’t want to disappoint his parents. Coming fresh from a private academy to a public school was definitely a big change for him. Initially Miles had a feeling of superiority, above most of the students at Aurora High School, but he still wanted to be as well liked as he was in his old school. Miles felt out of place in Aurora High School at first, but he quickly adjusted in getting to a similar position with his new classmates and teachers as he did in the private school. He was enrolled into the soccer team first, where his competitive nature and will to win helped him become one of the team’s best players and earned himself team leader position in his junior varsity years. Miles also realized that the school’s coolest and respected male students amongst the student body were part of the football team. He didn’t exactly enjoy the sport as much as his peers, but knew that being on the team helped his social status at school. He ended up befriending much of the other players, especially the most popular students and even those outside of it by association. His skill in kicking a ball in soccer helped to earn himself a position as designated field goal kicker on the football team, a position of which he happened to be very good at. Even though Miles is competitive, he is also realistic in his approach to his abilities when it comes to his physical or athletic limitations. He knows that he's not going to be the all-around athlete who is good at every sport or position. Miles also knows that on a team, every player is important and he appreciates other teammates who are good at their positions, considering them on an equal level as himself. As such, he has developed a decent relationship with most of his fellow teammates. His reputation in Aurora High School through four years has been very good. Due to his hard-work to maintain an Honor Roll level GPA in combination with his charming behavior; the teachers consider Miles to be an outstanding and model student. Some of it was a one way appreciation as Miles tended to dislike many of the teachers of Aurora High School, whom he deemed as strange or unqualified. Despite that, he’d sweet talk or kiss up to get on their good sides, as it would benefit him later. However, he does enjoy individual subjects themselves such as history, humanities, government and economics, which ties in a bit with his interests in politics and law. He also joined student council with his cousin Naomi, as something to add to his transcripts and for some experiences in leadership roles outside of sports. He has also run and been elected for positions such vice president for the senior class. Through this, Miles displayed some strong leadership and speaking skills. Miles typically chooses to hang around with those dubbed the most popular students at Aurora High school and his team mates. He generally tries to socialize with everyone, although mainly for shallow reasons. Miles will usually portray a polite image to the face of some people, but can secretly be a jerk depending on the situation. He doesn’t usually bother other students, but when he does he does it in a subtle way, mostly out of some immature fun. Those students who Miles feels aren’t on the same level or way beneath him on the totem pole get a sort of backhanded niceness from him, sometimes with subtle insults thrown in which he passes off as mere jokes. Some students have caught on to his attitude and view him as a smug, two-faced jerk. He typically only shows his less pleasant side when tired, or stressed, which usually happens after a long week of school, work and other extra-curricular activities, especially without coffee to help him relax. When that happens Miles becomes a little less civil with people and acts out a little more than usual to others. On the other hand, Miles can be one of the coolest and friendliest guys around to people he legitimately likes or considers friends and equals. He prefers interacting and being around a group of friends as he likes the attention and feeling like he's part of a group. He also values the back-up, help and support he can get from them, rather than doing things on his own. He usually spends leisurely alone time when he simply wants to relax. On his free time, Miles enjoys spending time at the trendiest coffee houses for his favorite espressos and lattes, which was a habit he picked up from his grandmother and cousin. A hot cup of expensive coffee can be seen in Miles’ hand on occasion. Miles may also spend his free time lounging around near his private pool alone or with fellow family members such as his cousin, Naomi. He also enjoys taking photos with his smartphone and using social networking services such as Twitter and Instagram to post them. His future plans and goals are to attend law school which he has already been accepted to as an undergrad and become a lawyer or state's attorney like his father and mother, respectively. He is working on it by paying extra care to his academics for when he attends. Miles drives a nice Porsche, gifted to him by his parents as a form of motivation to continue his hard work. He also owns a Turkish Angora, named Mister. Advantages: Miles is charming and a sweet talker, who can talk in a way to get people to like him or do something for him. He displays good leadership skills and is a charismatic speaker which could sway people in his direction. He is also an ambitious and hard worker that will do what he can once his mind is set on something. Miles also has several friends which could mean several allies. Disadvantages: Miles has been pampered his whole life so being exposed to the elements and stuck in an environment unlike that of which he is used to may cause him problems. He feels most comfortable with a group of people by his side and may be at a loss of what to do if he’s alone on the island. Miles has also rubbed a few people the wrong way and made enemies, which has caused him to be viewed as a preppy jerk. As a result, many people may not like him or want to assist him. Being in a tiring and stressful situation, especially without his coffee, might cause Miles to become less diplomatic and reveal more of his unpleasant side to other students, which may further damage potential relations with others. Designated Number: Male student No. 078 --- Designated Weapon: Hunga Munga Conclusion: How long can you keep sweet talking with a gun in your face, Mr. Vice President? And over-reliance on a chemical, even one as banal as caffeine, never did anyone any good. He'll last a while, maybe, but when teams start breaking up he won't last long. ''- Penny Sullivan'' The above biography is as written by Psychedelic. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Psychedelic, SOTF_Help Kills: 'Chuck Soileau, Andi Victorino '''Killed By: 'Andi Victorino '''Collected Weapons: Hunga Munga (designated weapon) Allies: 'Kat Tolstoff, Chuck Soileau, Stacy Ramsey '''Enemies: 'Kat Tolstoff, Joe Carrasco '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Miles, in chronological order. The Past: *It Was Just a Drink *The Locker Room Pre-Game: *We Rule The School *Monochromatic Living *A Safe Bet *Tiger in the Night *The Only Sacred Ground *Cousins V5: *Rebel Diamonds *Stand Your Ground(s) *The Best Part Of Waking Up *Affluenza *Routine Malaise *End of the Road Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Miles Strickland. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students